Justice is Lacking- Justice League Unlimited
by SunsetRandom
Summary: A new criminal has arrived in Gotham with a murderous appetite. An assassin that may be able to take down the justice league will she succeed or will something happen that will spark a light in the League. One shot probably so not very much to go on


**Kay so I wanted to do a Justice league one and this seemed to work out so here it is I might do the rest if enough people like it if not then it's just a one shot. Enjoy and review **

"Finally got her" a guard laughed while taking a prisoner by the arm.

"You mean a trap go her." Another said

He looked at her ,her face was covered with a burlap bag to make sure she didn't see where she was going making sure she couldn't figure an escape plan. "Anything to say Sweetie" he poked

"I wouldn't" the one pulling her by the arm warned him.

"Why not, she can't hurt me." He thought a minute before continuing

"Arch Angel" he taunted "Now why have such a pretty name when you're an assassin for hire?" she didn't move.

He turned to her back "Now I see" looking at a pair of bright white wings they had a brace on them so she couldn't fly out but now he could understand why they called her the Arch Angel.

"Alright bring her to the sells; she can't be that bad about getting out." The taunting guard scoffed.

"I don't know tell that to her last keeper in a high security prison he looked like he went through hell and when he came out he looked scared the death of anything angel like.

This sent a shiver down the man's spine, come on to your new sell you go. A few other villains looked out of their sells. "Never seen that one before" Cheetah spoke to herself.

"She probably was shipped from another prison." In another sell Copper Head explained

"Probably" Cheetah grumbled

The guard removed the cloth covering her head and shoved her into the sell. Copper Head looked into the other sell "Where are you from?"

He was faced with white haired young woman; he would say about 20 through 25. She had blue eyes and light skin her hair had two strips of black and so did her wings. She was wherein a normal prison jump suit but she had torn it on a place on her shoulder revealing a small tattoo which he couldn't make out.

"I was transferred from a Los Angeles prison." The girl replied

"City of Angles" Copper Head understood

She looked at him "Yes, correct." She got up from the floor

"I won't be here for long." She complied

"Why is that?" he asked

"What would you say to a jail brake?" she asked

Copper Head nudged Cheetah through the bars who was listening, she looked at them "You know who they will call once we get out."

"Who will they call?" the new one asked

"The Justice League we won't get 10 yards before we're out." Cheetah complied

"So, we make it quick." She responded

"What is your name anyway?" Copper Head asked

"They call me Arch Angel or Angel for short." She told him slowly.

An alarm started blaring as three figures rushed through the halls "You two go ahead I'm going to get my gear." Angel yelled

She rushed to an area where they left the gear she walked in and got it and rushed out. "Now let's see who the Justice League is." She spoke to herself

**Outside with the cops…..**

"They should be here by now!" an officer yelled before looking up to see the small squad there was only Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow.

"How many got out?" Hawkgirl asked

"Only a few, but we had a transfer in there she was called the Arch Angel an assassin for hire." the officer that brought her in explained

"Shouldn't be too hard" Green Arrow commented

Everyone took off for the prisoners that escaped

**Copper Head and Cheetah…..**

"Should we split up?" he asked

"Yah" Cheetah yelled before going into an alley

"Now for me" he spoke to himself

"Need a lift?" Angel asked leaning against a building in her suit

It was a black jacket with knives on the sides and holes in the back for her wings. She had a mask slung over her shoulder; the paints she was wearing were a plain black as well over them was some high boots that went up to her knee almost also having a solid heel on the back.

Copper Head also noticed that her wings had pieces of metal in them like feathers but they were metal and sharp. "Just out of here" he replied

She took his hand and lifted off the ground her large wings spread as she flapped away. It was only about 20 blocks before she put him on the ground and flew off. He looked to her "Where are you going?"

"To cause trouble" she grinned and took off with a start

Her wings were fully spread across the sky she was looking for the League that Cheetah and Copper Head had talked about. "Where are you?" she asked herself before being hit with a metal object.

She fell to the ground with a thud and looked at her attacker it was Hawkgirl but she was staying still. Looking at her wings Angel looked at Hawkgirl but only for a second to see that she had wings as well but not as white.

Angel launched at her with her arm hitting her in the shoulder knocking her back. "Wait!" Hawkgirl yelled

Angel stopped and kept her poker face "What, asking for a truce?"

"No, you don't know what I am?" Hawkgirl asked

"I'm a Thanagarian like you." She reason

But Angel only looked at her "A what?"

Hawkgirl didn't have a second to finish before she swung her wing and metal blades flew at her. She felt them pin her to the wall she yelped looking over to her shoulder to see that one had made its way through the skin.

When she looked back Angel was gone, she looked up to see Wonder Woman coming "Hawkgirl what happened?"

"I'll explain at the Watch Tower." Still looking stunned

"I was in pursuit of the inmate they called Arch Angel at the time I didn't suspect anything until I got there." Hawkgirl slowly told

"She had wings they were much lighter than mine but they were wings. I tried to talk to her saying I was a Thanagarian and I thought she was but she was confused on what I said. She made her escape when she had the chance." She stated

"It's possible that she is a Thanagarian that just doesn't want anything to do with your ideas." J'onn explained

"Maybe, but I've never seen a Thanagarian that has metal coming from their wings." Hawkgirl told him

"Metal" Batman questioned

Hawkgirl nodded and spoke again "It covered the outside of her wings and when she swung her wing some came out like feathers but faster and deadlier."

Batman returned his gaze to the ground, "Still, Cheetah, Copper Head and this Arch Angel are still missing and we have to get them back." Superman said as he walked in

"He's right they may not be major criminals but they still need to be in custody." Wonder Woman agreed.

Hawkgirl nodded "I'll come too."

**Where Arch Angel is…..**

"So this is Gotham impressive town but it's nothing like L.A." Angel spoke to herself.

"It seems my reputation has been able to be kept a secret from the Justice League's radar. Though I am surprised usually my kills are all over the news." She stopped. Looking off the building into the street, people walking, driving, and even just sitting _"And they don't even know there is an assassin watching them on the roof. Insolence" _

Her phone rang all of a sudden "Bonjure" she answered.

"I can see you don't plan on coming back to L.A. anytime soon." Someone answered.

"Not until my job has been sealed tight." Angel said returning a serious tone.

"You still going to kill that guy?" the person on the other side spoke.

"Yes Nick I am, it's what I do." She responded

"Anyway I hooked you up with a room at a hotel I'll send you were and managed to get your bike to you, it should be there pretty soon." Nick responded

"Thanks Nick." She hung up.

"Always ready." She mused to herself.

Angel jumped off the building into the busy street or what seemed like she spread her wings and flew off into the moonlit night. She only needed to fly so far before the directions were sent to her phone. "Perfect" she mused again.

"But I'll need something to cover my wings." She looked down to see a department store. It was closed so no one would know she was ever there especially since it was dark and she had a trick up her sleeve.

After a bit of looking she found an overcoat that was a deep black to match what she was wearing to begin with. "This will do" she put it on and walked out the door she came in, removing something from the wall.

She walked down the street to her hotel checked in and got to her room. Angle collapsed on the bed she took off her over coat and long sleeve jacket that kept her warm underneath she was wearing a black short sleeve.

Angle rolled up the sleeve to reveal a tattoo it was a dragon curled into a moonlike position, but had its wings unfurled it was a white dragon with blue kind of reflecting off it. She smiled and let the sleeve down, getting up she looked out the window into the night "I wonder if they are even looking for me."

**Justice League is….**

"This is useless we won't find her still in Gotham from what I read she's smarter than that" Hawkgirl explained to Batman.

"She'll know that we'll expect her to leave so she'll stay in Gotham and I have hunch that she isn't here for the hospitality alone."

"Like"

"A bounty"

"A bounty" Hawkgirl asked confused.

"I thought she was a run of the mill psychopath." She confessed

"No the reports are wrong, the Arch Angel may look like a psychopath but she's an assassin that is very skilled and smart."

"You seem impressed" the Thanagarian mocked.

"It's not every day you meet someone one with the potential to outsmart us almost totally." He admitted

Hawkgirl crossed her arms "Do you really think she is a Thanagarian?"

"I don't know"

"There" Batman pointed to a hotel not a five star but at least a four.

"Not exactly low profile and how do you know she is there?"

Before she could press him for an answer he jumped off the roof and landed in the alley.

**Where the Arch Angel is….**

Angel opened a brief case, light silver holding a sniper rifle. "Thank you Nick" she whispered to no one.

She put the gun together and aimed it at the wall putting her eye to the scope. Angel looked over to the bag in the hanger "Time to suite up"

She opened it to reveal an armored plating two for her arms, one for her shoulder then a rawhide overcoat as dark as night perfect for cameo. Angel took the overcoat and the masked laying on the bed it snapped perfectly onto her face, it was plain with distinct white markings, since it was black, which looked like claw marks going over her left eye opening. Her blue eyes looked like sapphires and so trusting but the gun and weapons in her other coat said otherwise knives, the swords that ejected from her coat, devices, a small pistol and a chain wrapped around her shoulder and side.

"Ready" she hissed to herself

**Batman and Wonderwoman….**

"I found her hotel" Batman announced as he landed on the roof next to Wonderwoman.

"Where"

"Its French she went under a fake name but was already logged into the registration for the exact time she arrived."

"Creepy, coincidental"

"or an asset"

They rushed into the room through the window Batman readying his batarang and Wonderwoman and her lasso. "Clear" Batman concluded.

"Yah" Wonderwoman looked at the bed which had an iPad on.

"Hey" she caught Batman's attention and pointed at the iPad.

He picked it up and turned it on it appeared with a locked screen with a password. Reaching into his pouch to grab a decoder "Let's see what she hides" Batman said bluntly.

The coder scrambled the numbers and found the right one opening it to a skull that cackled. Wonderwoman stepped back but before it shut down it took a picture and shut down. They stood frozen for a second "What was that?" she asked.

Bruce pushed the power button it didn't do anything "Dead, it was a safety virus it insures that is the user is not wanted then the system will shut down immediately" he explained.

"It's no use anymore" Batman tossed it back on the bed and continued to look through the room. It didn't look like she was trying to hide anything. Running his fingers over the TV's sides, he brushed across something. Reaching behind it he pulled out of a port in the TV "Flash drive" he said to himself.

Getting out the window to the bat mobile and stuck it in the USB port copying whatever was on it and heading back up to the room to put it back. "Bats" Wonderwoman held a phone carefully.

Batman looked at it "I don't think she would leave that unlocked it probably has the same programming as the iPad. But we should probably bug it along with the room." They left perfectly silent through the window.

**Were Arch Angel is…**

Skidding across the roofs of Gotham only stopping to look at her target speeding down the road, it finally stopped at an office not far from a perfect sniper spot. "Perfect" she chimed.

Landing on top of the roof she used her wings to steady herself next to the window. It only took her seconds before she had it open without a sweat. Once inside she readied her sniper rifle. The man walked out carrying a package under his shoulder "au revoir" she whispered.

The trigger went off and the bullet went into his head, the man fell to the ground as the package dropped as well. People gathered around the man lying on the ground dead blood dripping from the wound. Gathering up her rifle she walked to the window "One of my better shots" she smirked.

It was when Batman came to the seen that she growled "You are kidding me"

Backing up against the wall so he couldn't see her hiding there, "Where did that come .from?" Diana asked

"If I had to guess I'd say that window" he pointed to the exact window of were Angel was hiding.

"I'll check it out" Diana spoke as she took off to the window.

"Hello?"

Figures that no one would answer but she didn't expect the attack. A knife went to her throat "Now if you would have left me alone you wouldn't die today" she hissed

"I don't think you'll be able to" Wonderwoman hit her side and sent Angel through the wall towards the street. Catching herself before the car hit, the man inside seemed frozen and when he got out he yelled "ANGEL" everyone turned around to look at the giant pure white wings.

Everyone stared at the creature standing before them "It's not an angle just the devil in disguise" Diana yelled while swinging her rope around Angel's body.

"Alright, who hired you" Batman growled as he knocked her back up against the side of the wall of the questioning room.

"For all you know I did it for the thrill"

"Really" he let go of her shirt collar

"Then tell me why the man who wanted him dead got his wish?"

Angel looked at him without consolation of his theory "Never seen him"

"Now I'm going to stop you there, I'm not exactly the type to just give up evidence and there is honor among killers maybe not thieves but killers yes."

Batman kept a straight face along with Superman who looked somewhat tired of her games. "Alright" he put his fist to the table.

"I'm tired of this killer or not you will face charges against all of the people you killed"

"And I'm the tooth fairy, unless you have hard proof I walk. I may be a freak but that doesn't make me a killer."

"But you just admitted" Batman reasoned

"I may have said honor among criminals but I didn't say I was one"

"It was implied"

"True but I didn't confess"

Angel leaned back on the chair and crossed her cuffed arms. Batman just looked at her "What about the gun you had?"

"You didn't recover a gun anywhere not on me not where I was all knives and the man was shot in the head."

Batman got up and left at that second and Superman followed "Smart" he commented.

"She'll still be given charges since she was carrying weapons like that and attacking Wonderwoman."

Superman nodded

…**..**

"Looks like your back here" a security guard teased.

She was silent "Hey you even talk?" he questioned

Still no response "I'm talking to you" he hissed sounding agitated.

"Are you going to be a tough man and start beating me up for not talking?" she taunted

"Or the security guard who is just so weak and defenseless against the prisoners?"

The man gritted his teeth and opened the cell door "You want a beating, you got it" he yelled raising the beating stick in his hand so it was just over her head.

But before he even had a chance to let it hit her she moved quickly and twisted his arm backwards "You really shouldn't try to do something like that when my cuffs have been picked" Angel teased pulling at his arm more, the man yelped at the pain coursing through it.

Tossing him back into the cell knocked out she slipped silently out of the prison ward into the night. "Foolish" she hissed as she took off from the roof.

….

"No visitors no one has even gone in the cell not even breakfast it's all mute" a guard said to Batman.

Opening the cell he looked into the corner where it was silent "Hey, questioning from Batman, get up" he ordered.

Nothing, "Something isn't right" Bruce commented, while walking in getting closer to the figure. Then the light flickered on to show a gagged and tied up security guard from last night.

"How did she get out?" the man standing next to Batman exclaimed.

"Hey she played me like a toy I was angry" the guard said as he was untied.

"Idiot, she is a fugitive I told you were ordered not to talk to her at all until I came back!" Batman chewed at the guard.

He lowered his head in shame of what he had done "Now she is out there probably ready for her next kill"


End file.
